Boyfriend
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque si había algo que Soul odiase más que el trabajo o festivales escolares, eso era que su hija tuviese un nuevo novio. Y más aun, que este le pidiese matrimonio - Drabble TH UA Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: Por milésima vez en mi vida: Soul Eater no es mío, pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, al cual mataré pronto si no pone tan siquiera un beso entre Soul y Maka D:**

_La última continuación de mi fic "Family". Quedó un poco raro, pero en fin~ culpen a las neuronas que murieron por culpa del examen de admisión (un minuto de silencio por ellas u.u). Espero seguirle pronto a mis fic's, porque vaya que debo capítulos, de verdad, sorry D: ¡Espero y les guste el fic! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Boyfriend**

Sus ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera ligeramente intimidado y cohibido.

Maka rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco más de ensalada, haciendo que su pequeño hijo imitase la acción y se sirviera un poco, a pesar de que todavía no terminaba su porción de lechuga. Su hija, en cambio, sintió unas tremendas ganas de que la tierra se la tragase… o mínimo el pavo que se encontraba a mitad de la mesa.

Soul miraba fijamente al chico que tenía al frente. Era alto, un poco más bajo que él; su cabello rubio dorado estaba peinado de manera rebelde, pero no era largo. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color azul, y aunque sonase raro en su cabeza, no estaba nada feo. Ahora entendía que le había visto su hija.

Y eso lo enfureció más.

Llámense celos paternales o no, a él aún le costaba mucho admitir que su pequeña _bebé_ ya hubiese crecido. Tanto como para tener novio e invitarlo a la Cena de Acción de Gracias de ese año. Sintió más celos, y sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño. Maka suspiró, cansada por la actitud sobreprotectora que estaba teniendo su esposo. Mientras, su pequeño hijo de no más de cinco años, se entretenía mandándole sobras de comida al gato morado de la familia y jugando a guerritas de chicharos con el novio de su hermana.

- Y dime, Axel, ¿de dónde vienes? – preguntó Maka, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

- De Suecia, señora – respondió el aludido, dejando por un momento su _'guerrita'_ con el menor de los hermanos Evans –. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace siete años.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y es muy bonito como dicen?

- Demasiado – sonrió, para luego sonrojarse un poco –. Pero bueno, New York también tiene lo suyo.

- ¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres? – preguntó Soul, de una manera un tanto seca, ganándose así una mirada de regaño por parte de su esposa.

- Mi madre es maestra de inglés y mi padre es vendedor de bienes raíces – contestó el muchacho con un poco de pena.

- ¿Y tienes hermanos?

- Una hermana mayor y una hermana menor, señor.

- ¿Está casada?

- S-sólo es un año mayor q-que yo, señor – murmuró intimidado.

- ¿Y tú aún eres virgen?

Axel se sonrojó con fuerza, mientras que el albino terminaba con la cara estampada en su plato lleno de comida gracias a su esposa, quien reía con cierto nerviosismo. Su hija, en cambio, le pidió mil veces perdón a su novio, quien murmuraba un tanto airado un _'no pasa nada'_.

Sin embargo, Soul aún no daría su brazo a torcer. Ni ese día, ni al siguiente. Ni siquiera al próximo año. Ni aun cuando el chico fue a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio. El día de la boda, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol – aparte de que su esposa lo amenazo de muerte si decía algo – para no levantarse de su asiento cuando el padre dijo el típico: _quien esté en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

Adoraba ver a su hija feliz, de eso no había duda. Pero los celos paternales aún seguían allí. Sin embargo, estos comenzaron a desaparecer cuando cargó en brazos a su primer nieto. Una niña albina, exactamente igual a Maka. Sonrió de manera torcida, y, aunque siguiese odiando al ahora esposo de su hija mayor, les deseó lo mejor. Porque podía odiar a los novios de su hija, o a su esposo, en este caso; pero sin duda alguna, nunca podría odiar la sensación de estar cargando a su pequeña nieta en brazos, como hace años lo había hecho con su bebé…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
